The Sirius Secret, av in fantasy
by Tehlu
Summary: Att gömma hemligheter är svårt. Det vet Remus. Och att gömma sig från Sirius är omöjligt. Men frukta aldrig, för James är här - och han har en plan. Marauders era, slash. Det här är en översättning av en fic av in fantasy. Jag har satt "In-Progress", men tekniskt sett är den faktiskt klar, jag har bara inte översatt allt än.
1. Gömda Hemligheter

**Den Seriösa Hemligheten**

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling, och historien är skriven av in fantasy - jag bara översätter.

**A/N:** Har tänkt börja med lite översättningar här, och eftersom jag tyckte att det här var både kort och gulligt så verkade det bra att börja med! Det finns fyra kapitel, så de lär komma upp inom kort. Ta gärna och kika in på originalet också, i alla fall alla som kan engelska rätt hyfsat ;).

* * *

"Och framför allt, betrakta med glittrande ögon hela världen runt omkring dig för de största hemligheterna är alltid gömda på de mest osannolika platserna. De som inte tror på magi kommer aldrig hitta den."

-_Roald Dahl_

* * *

Remus Lupin gömde sig i ett skåp.

Det var skåpet i ett tomt klassrum för Trollformellära, och det var inte precis bekvämt. Han satt på toppen av en väldigt vinglig hög med böcker, en spann med fjädrar och en säck med _någonting_ - han visste inte och ville inte heller veta vad - som rörde på sig. Men klassrummet var det första rummet han hade lyckats snubbla in i när han sprang nerför en av fjärde våningens korridorer i Hogwarts, händer trevandes längs med väggar efter en dörr. När han hade låst in sig i rummet, hade han dessutom stängt in sig i klassrummets skåp, bara som en extra säkerhetsåtgärd, fast även medan han gjorde allt det här tänkte han misströstande på det faktum att Sirius alltid verkade ha en irriterande förmåga att veta exakt vart man kunde hitta honom.

Han ville verkligen inte bli hittad.

Den kyssen… den hade varit ett skämt. Ett spratt. En Julspecialitet av Marodörerna, utspelad framför alla eleverna och lärarna i Stora Salen. Det var meningen at det skulle vara _ofarligt_. Han hade känt Sirius ta tag runt hans midja och svepa honom baklänges - han kom ihåg att han tänkte att han skulle förhäxa skiten ur den där outhärdliga skrytmånsen för att han gjorde Remus till tjejen i föreställningen - och sen hade Sirius kysst honom. Remus hade trott att han var förberedd. Han var, trots allt, kungen av hemligheter. Men hemligheter var svåra att bevara för evigt, det visste han också - den han begravt djupast hade redan avslöjats av Marodörerna. Men den här, just den här särskilda hemligheten - han kallade den, "den Seriösa Hemligheten" - kunde inte bli upptäckt. Någonsin.

Han hade pressat sina ögon stängda och hållit andan, hans hjärta kändes som en pingisboll som studsade runt i hans bröst. Han hade gjort sig mentalt beredd, påmint sig själv om att bete sig lugnt, normalt, så att Sirius inte skulle misstänka något. Och allt gick jättebra fram tills ögonblicket när deras läppar faktiskt möttes, och lugnet försvann ur honom helt. Han trodde att han hade varit förberedd - men det han inte hade varit beredd på var den omedelbara elektriska reaktionen, den omedelbara _gnistan_ som exploderade i hans bröst i samma stund som han kände deras läppar komma i kontakt.

Han visste inte hur länge de kysstes. Ögonblicket kändes som en evighet. Han hade känt Sirius frysa till - kände han det också? - och sedan ökade trycket från hans läppar, och han tyckte sig känna, för den korta sekunden innan han fick panik, en tvekande tunga trycka mot hans läppar.

Sen hade han puttat bort Sirius, tillfälligt glömt bort att han hölls baklänges, och vilt fladdrande med armarna försökt - förgäves - få tillbaka sin balans. Han hade landat på baken och kravlat så långt och så snabbt som han kunde från Sirius innan han lyckats ta sig upp på sina fötter och springa iväg. Rakt in i det tomma klassrummet.

Han ångrade nu att han sprungit så snabbt. Hans högra ankel bultade och han kunde känna den börja svälla. "Toppen", muttrade han för sig själv.

Han stelnade plötsligt till. Han kunde höra ljudet av en mumlad trollformel, och sen hörde han klassrummets dörr svänga upp.

_Helvete_. Det var snabbt.

Han visste att det var Sirius lika säkert som han visste att han hade vrickat foten och att Peter skulle be att få kopiera hans uppsats i Förvandlingskonst senare den kvällen. Han hade ljudet av hans fotsteg memorerat. Han slöt sina ögon och hoppades att hans magi skulle få honom att vaporiseras genom väggen med ren vilja.

Skåpdörren rycktes upp hårt. Ljus flödade in, men Remus vägrade öppna sina ögon. "Är jag osynlig?" sa han hoppfullt.

"Nej", sa Sirius, och Remus ögon öppnades snabbt av ilskan i Sirius röst.

För Sirius _var_ rasande. Hans ögon brann och hans svarta hår praktiskt taget sprakade av statisk elektricitet.

Medan Remus var upptagen med att försöka bearbeta det som hände, tog Sirius tag i hans arm och mer eller mindre drog ut honom ur skåpet. Remus var svagt medveten om att Sirius gormade om all den oavslutade skiten han hade sprungit ifrån. Han uppfattade någonting som lät som: "Det var vårt bästa _någonsin_, Måntand, hur kunde du?" och: "Alla tjejer praktiskt taget föll på sina ansikten för att ta sig till oss!" och även ett helt seriöst: "Du förstörde Marodörernas rykte, Rem".

Han lyssnade bara halvt, för han hade omedvetet landat på sin vrickade fot när Sirius drog ut honom ur skåpet och lyckades bara precis stoppa sig själv från att skrika till. Han försökte uppvisa ett förolämpat, manligt ansiktsuttryck medan han kämpade mot behovet att böja sig över sin fotled och yla i smärta.

Sirius fortsatte fortfarande med sin monolog, hans röst steg stadigt. "… McGonagall gav oss alla en veckas kvarsittning efter lovet för '_den där olämpliga och högljudda uppvisningen'_, jag lovar, Måntand, och du dissade oss som en skrämd hippogriff!"

Remus försökte avbryta här, och sa svagt: "Skrämd … hippogriff?"

Sirius körde rakt över honom utan att ens stanna för att andas. "… och för Merlins skull, Remus, vad i helvete är det med dig? Det var bara en kyss!"

Remus svalde hårt. Hans mun var plötsligt väldigt torr. "Jag … um …" var det enda svaret han kunde komma på.

Tack och lov, vid det ögonblicket brast klassrumsdörren öppen och James sprang in, slog igen dörren bakom sig och kollapsade prompt mot väggen, skrattandes som en galning.

Remus stirrade. "Um … James?"

Den glasögonprydde, mörkhårige killen höll upp en hand, med den andra tryckt mot magen när han vek sig av skratt. Remus väntade tålmodigt på att han skulle bli klar. Sirius ansikte började bli rött.

"Så - jävla - roligt-" lyckades James få fram mellan tunga andetag, fortfarande svagt fnissandes.

"Vill du dela med dig av skämtet, kompis?" fräste Sirius.

James nyktrade till lite av hans ansiktsuttryck. "Vad är du så sur för?"

Remus kunde känna vågor av kränkning stråla från Sirius. Han pekade på sig själv, sen på Remus, och viftade sen runt med armarna i förtvivlan. "Han - jag - skiten - kvarsittning -" spottade han, innan hans ilska verkade rinna ut i sanden och han föll ihop på en närliggande bänk.

James viftade bort Sirius protester och vände sig till Remus. "Måntand-" började han, men innan han kunde fortsätta så öppnades klassrummets dörr igen och Peter dök upp i dörröppningen, lutade sig mot dörrkarmen och flåsade.

"Tagghorn - sa - till dig - att - sakta _ner_", flämtade Peter.

James såg obekymrad ut. "Förlåt, Slingersvans. Jag blev lite för upprymd. Här, ta en chokladgroda." Han fiskade runt i sin klädnad, och Remus tittade fascinerat på när han tömde ut några trollkarlskort, en kittelkaka, en enögd ödla ("Hur hamnade _den_ där i?"), en oavslutad, upprullad uppsats i Förvandlingskonst ("Så det var _där_ den var!") och, slutligen, en chokladgroda som han kastade till Peter.

När han hade gjort det, vände han sig mot Remus igen. "Du, Remus, så här är det. Det var min geniala plan." Han pausade, och väntade sig tydligen någon sorts svar. När det enda svaret han fick var förvirrad tystnad, blängde han på Remus. "Jag förväntade mig något i stil med att ni skulle dyrka mig på era knän i tacksamhet. Eller i alla fall lite applåder, för Merlins skull. Måntand, du ser ut som om du inte vet vad jag pratar om!"

Remus kände sig som om han agerade ut en annan sketch, och sa långsamt: "Jag _vet _intevad du pratar om."

Han såg hur känslorna ändrades på James ansikte: först misstro, sedan förundran, sedan upprymdhet, sedan ren förtjusning. Remus var genast i högsta beredskap. Om James såg så irrationellt glad ut, kunde det bara betyda två saker: a) antingen hade han framgångsrikt lyckats utföra ett fantastiskt spratt, eller b) så hade Lily Evans gått med på att gå ut med honom. Så vitt Remus visste, och genom hur konversationen verkade gå, så verkade alternativ b) vara ute ur ekvationen. Vilket betydde att han, Remus, hade varit mottagare av någon sorts komplicerad Marodörplan hopdiktad av James Potter. Han rynkade pannan.

James tog ett djupt andetag, pausade för dramatisk effekt, och sa i en avsiktlig teaterviskning: "Vi _vet_." Han vickade på ögonbrynen mot Remus för att understryka sin poäng, som Remus helt hade missat.

"Vet vad?" sa han oförstående.

James drog en trött suck; sucken av en som var för vis och för insiktsfull för sitt eget bästa och därför alltid behövde förklara saker för andra. Han höjde sina ögonbryn till Remus, sedan gled hans blick avsiktligt vidare till Sirius.

Remus kända panik bubbla som en trolldryck inom honom. Han _kunde inte_. James var den mest omedvetna personen han visste - förutom, ja, Sirius.

"Du vet?" pep han, sedan kvävdes han plötsligt på luft och fick en massiv hostattack när James ord äntligen föll på plats. _Åh Gode Godric. Döda mig nu, någon._

James såg hans panik och försökte lugna ner honom. "Åh nej, inte Tramptass. Bara jag och Slingersvans vet, oroa dig inte", sa han glatt, och gav nästan Remus ryckningar. "Gamle Trampis här är helt omedveten." Han åtföljde den sista meningen med en klapp på Sirius huvud.

Sirius, som hade kokat tyst på bänken under hela utbytet, blängde ilsket på sin bästa vän. Att klappa hans huvud var som att peta på en sovande tiger. "Potter, jag lovar, om du inte förklarar dig själv inom de nästa fem-"

James backade hastigt undan. "Okej, okej, ingen anledning att bli upprörd. Remus här kommer förklara allt, eller hur Måntand?" Utan att vänta på svar, drog han iväg Slingersvans mot dörren med ett grepp om hans krage, och pausade bara för att lägga till över axeln till Remus: "Du kan tacka mig senare, Måntand!" Sen, helt blind för Remus desperat vädjande blickar, stängde han dörren stadigt bakom sig.

* * *

**A/N: **Glöm nu inte att hålla utkik efter fler kapitel, och lämna lite cred hos in fantasy om ni har tid! ^^ Tack för att ni läste!


	2. Avslöjade Hemligheter

Här kommer andra delen! Glömde av att säga att jag inte har någon beta, så om någon känner för att peka ut misstag som ni ser så skulle det vara jättesnällt! :D Men jag ska inte babbla, här är disclaimern:

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling, och historien är skriven av in fantasy - jag bara översätter.

* * *

Tystnaden var kvävande. Sirius skiftade från en bänk till en annan, och kastade hela tiden blickar på Remus, som inte hade rört sig sedan James och Peter stack och stod med ett ganska förskräckt ansiktsuttryck fäst vid den stängda dörren. Slutligen, när han inte längre kunde stå ut med det en minut längre, utbrast Sirius: "Måntand, om du står kvar där i en enda sekund till, kommer jag att förhäxa dig."

Remus blinkade. Han hade hoppats att han skulle lyckas transportera sig själv någonstans långt, långt borta. Ut ur landet. Ut ur deras universum. Någonstans som inte hade människor.

"_Remus!_"

Å andra sidan, bara någonstans där han inte behövde vara i närheten av Sirius skulle duga för tillfället.

Han funderade över hur han kunde berätta för honom. "Du, Sirius, det är någonting jag måste berätta för dig." "Sirius, det här är om vårt förhållande." "Jag vet inte hur jag ska berätta för dig, så jag kommer bara säga det." "Jag älskar dig, Sirius, din jävla ignoranta idiot."

Hans huvud gick igenom alla de här alternativen och avvisade var och ett systematiskt. Problemet än så länge var inte ens om orden. Problemet var att få hans mun att ens göra ett ljud över huvud taget. Vilket ljud som _helst_. Innan-

"Aj!" gnällde Remus, och böjde sig ner automatiskt med båda händerna för att gripa tag runt sin ankel som hade varit det olyckliga offret för Sirius stingförhäxning. Ursprungligen var den redan rosa och svullen från vrickningen, men nu var ankeln imponerande fördubblad i storlek och höll långsamt på att djupna i färg. "Helvete, Sirius!"

Sirius lutade sig nu mot väggen, trollstav i handen, armarna i kors, och såg både självbelåten och irriterad ut. "Jag _varnade_ dig faktiskt."

Vid det här laget hade Remus glidit ner på golvet och satt med sina ben utsträckta. Han tog av skon från sin högra fot så att han kunde undersöka sin ankel närmare. Den såg nu mer ut som en uppblåst, arg, röd ballong än en ankel. Nu kunde han inte ens springa iväg, vilket hade varit hans reservplan. "Vad tusan siktade du mot min fot för? Kan du inte se att jag har stukat den?"

Den självbelåtna minen gled av Sirius ansikte och han såg med ens bekymrad ut istället. "Stukade du din fot?"

"När jag sprang hit. Vilket du skulle ha märkt tidigare om du inte var så jävla upptagen med att leka hela havet stormar-"

Sirius hade pressat sig bort från väggen och skyndade nu över till Remus, med ett ansiktsuttryck som var en blandning av skuldkänsla och oro. "Vänta, Måntand, jag kan fixa det", sa han självsäkert, och lutade sig över Remus för att peka sin trollstav mot den svällande ankeln. Utan att tänka, vilade han en hand på Remus lår. Nästa sekund, fann han sig själv flygande tvärs över rummet och kände sin rygg träffa den motsatta väggen. Han stirrade på Remus, som tittade fåraktigt på sin högra hand.

"Förlåt, jag glömde. Varulvsstyrka", mumlade han, med rodnande kinder. _Skit. Bra att du avslöjar dig sådär. Ingen normal person skulle ha en så stark reaktion till hans beröring._

Sirius kände sitt tålamod göra ett sista försök för att hålla ut, och sen försvann det till slut. Han sköt undan sitt korpsvarta hår och satte båda händerna på sina höfter i vad han hoppades var en fordrande position (men som Remus tyckte fick honom att se ut mer som en grinig liten pojke. Stryk det - en bedårande, grinig liten pojke). "Remus, om du inte berättar för mig vad i helvete som pågår nu, och jag menar _exakt_ nu, så kommer jag-"

"Åh, okej", sa Remus trött, innan Sirius kunde starts citera sin lista av Blacks Värsta Skräckinjagande Hot. Sirius hade stadigt lagt till saker till den listan under de senaste två veckorna. Det senaste hotet Remus hade hört var en detaljerad plan som involverade en kärleksdryck och Snape, vilket var tillräckligt för att vem som helst skulle bli darrig i benen.

Han insåg att han var trött. Utmattad, faktiskt. Utmattad från att springa i cirklar runt Sirius, från att konstant behöva dölja sina känslor, från att behöva kväva det överväldigande begäret att slå någon varenda gång han såg Sirius med en ny tjej. Plötsligt brydde han sig inte längre om Sirius reaktion. Han skulle berätta för honom, och åt helvete med konsekvenserna.

Han vinkade till sig Sirius med en hand. "Kom hit."

Sirius såg ut att vara på sin vakt, men gled några centimeter närmare.

Nu var Remus otålig att få det överstökat och överlämna sig själv åt ödet, så han fräste till: "_Närmare._"

Nu såg Sirius med misstänksam ut än någonsin, men hasade några centimeter närmre, tills det var cirka en halvmeter kvar mellan dem.

Remus tog ett djupt andetag, öppnade sin mun - och stängde den igen. Han kunde känna orden kvävas i halsen. _Jag kan inte göra det. Jag kan inte säga det._

I förtvivlan, medan han kände sig som en man som stod på en klippa på väg att dyka ner till sin död, sträckte Remus fram båda händerna och tog ett stadigt grepp om Sirius klädnad i en flytande rörelse, drog sig själv framåt och kysste honom ordentligt.

Han hörde Sirius ge ifrån sig ett dämpat pip av överraskning mot hans läppar och bli helt stilla. Remus hjärta hamrade på i en okontrollerad hastighet, det slog så fort att han trodde att han skulle dö av hjärtattack vilket ögonblick som helst. Han höll andan, väntade, ögonen beslutsamt pressade stängda.

Sen, långsamt, slappnade Sirius av. Han särade på sina läppar. Remus egen mun öppnades i överraskning, och sen plötsligt så kysstes de, kysstes ursinnigt - _hånglade,_ tänkte Remus dimmigt, _ det rätta ordet är hånglade. Jag hånglar med Sirius Black. Åh Merlin._

Och det var otroligt. Sirius gled in mellan Remus utsträckta ben, en hand runt hans midja och en hand krökt runt Remus ansikte, och det var som om en saknad pusselbit föll på plats. De passade ihop, formades perfekt runt varandras kroppar. Sirius smakade som godis och cigaretter, och Remus kände sig som om han flöt på luft.

Det nästa han var medveten om var att han låg på sin rygg och såg Sirius svarta klädnad virvla utom synhåll när han sprang ut ur klassrummet.

Där, liggandes på golvet, med en ankel som dunkade som in i helvete och flämtande andetag, var allt Remus Lupin kunde tänka: _Han är borta._

* * *

Det här kapitlet var kortast, som ni kanske märker, men jag tycker mycket om det ändå. Glöm inte att ni kan säga till om ni ser något fel jag missat, och ha en bra dag! :D


	3. Förstådda Hemligheter

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling, och historien är skriven av in fantasy - jag bara översätter.

* * *

James och Peter slappade i två överdimensionerade, Gryffindorröda fåtöljer i sällskapsrummet. Det var den eftertraktade platsen framför brasan som Marodörerna alltid beslagtog när de var där, och vid någon punkt under de senaste fem åren hade det blivit bestämt mellan de andra Gryffindorarna att den här platsen var deras. Vanligtvis var det samlingsplatsen för brainstormingen inför deras Nästa Stora Spratt, eller en viloplats efter Quidditchen. Men i natt, var det ett område för vånda.

Båda två hade en lång rulle pergament framför sig och en gåspenna var. Det fanns ungefär fem ord på James papper och två på Peters.

"Det här är helvetet", sa James, för vad Peter tyckte verkade vara den femtionde gången. "Varför var vi tvungna att få ihop Måntand och Tramptass natten innan Förvandlingskonstuppsatsen ska vara klar? Det var det dummaste beslutet någonsin."

Peter gav ifrån sig ett högt stön av förtvivlan. "Vi behöver Måntands hjärna."

"Nej, vi _har_ hjärnor", rättade James honom, och sen tänkte han över vad han sagt. "Eller jag har det, i alla fall. Vad vi behöver är hans uppsats."

"Jag tänkte fråga honom om det just nu, men do drog iväg mig så fort att jag inte fick chansen!"

"Åh, för Merlins skull." James knackade med sin gåspenna på sitt pergament med en bister uppsyn, vilket fick några droppar med bläck att sprida ut sig över det. "Bara McGonagall skulle ge oss en uppsats till sista dagen på terminen, ärligt talat. Du, varför går vi inte upp till sovsalen och ser om vi kan hitta den?" Den sista delen av hans mening åtföljdes av ett bekant glimrande i hans ögon. Peter kände direkt igen varningssignalerna.

"Är du galen? Måntand skulle döda oss. Han kommer att vara tillräckligt skitsur som det är på grund av _din_ plan, om vi går och stjäl hans uppsats …" Han pausade tvekande, med en orolig uppsyn.

"Hallå!" sa Jamed upprört. "Du hade inga invändningar eller någonting när jag berättade för dig om planen! Det gör dig till medbrottsling också, Slingersvans. Dessutom", lade han högmodigt till, "så är det en briljant plan. Jag tror inte att han kommer vara skitsur. Om saker går enligt planerna, så skulle han känna precis det motsatta. I själva verket, antagligen mer än det mots-"

Porträttet till sällskapsrummet svingades plötsligt öppet med ett våldsamt _pang_. De två Marodörerna svängde runt i sina stolar, James mening avbröts när han såg vem det var. Sirius klev rakt förbi dem båda två, svart hår täckte hans ansikte, händerna i hårda knytnävar, och stampade upp för trapporna till sovsalarna så våldsamt att Peter trodde att han faktiskt kände marken skaka.

"Jag tror", sa Peter, med en självbelåten röst som fick James att vilja riva upp de två orden i hans uppsats till småbitar, "att Måntand definitivt kommer att vara sur."

James vägrade medge att hans plan var ett misslyckande, övergav sin uppsats där den var och stod upp, med ett målmedvetet ansiktsuttryck. "Okej. Jag går och pratar med honom." Han tog på sig sitt mest heroiska ansiktsuttryck, spred ut sina armar och annonserade högt till resten av sällskapsrummet: "Jag _kommer_ att fixa det här!"

Flera förstaårselever i närheten applåderade plikttroget. Med en extremt ängslig uppsyn, drog Peter sin egen uppsats till sig och böjde sig över den med rynkad panna.

###

Vid toppen av trappan, kikade James försiktigt runt sovsalsdörren, uppmärksamt medveten om hur Sirius var när han var på det här humöret. Den senaste gången han hade stött på Sirius när han var arg, så hade han nästan blivit genomborrad av en kvast. Gången innan hade han blivit träffad av en textbok i Trolldryckskonst. Och det hade gjort _ont._

När han inte såg någonting som verkade vara på tok, steg James hela vägen in i rummet och blickade mot Sirius säng. Gardinerna var dragna snävt, men James kunde inte höra ett ljud. _Tystnadsförtrollning_, tänkte han.

Han gick väldigt försiktigt till sängens kant. Trollstaven hölls redo, när han långsamt drog undan en sida av gardinen. "Sirius?" sa han, och duckade för att inte bli träffad av några flygande objekt.

Inga kom. Han sträckte på sig, rynkade på pannan, och insåg att den andre pojken inte ens hade märkt att han var där. Han hade gömt sig under sina lakan och låg helt stilla. Vid närmare inspektion, såg James att han hade fel: Sirius skakade, och - var det sant? Med en chock, insåg James att hans bästa vän grät.

Det här var bara den andra gången James hade sett Sirius gråta. Den första hade varit när Sirius gjordes arvslös av sin familj. Men det var okej för då hade James åtminstone vetat _varför_han grät. Tårar och tröst var inte någon av Marodörernas starka sida.

Utan att veta vad han skulle göra, satte han sig på sängen bredvid Sirius. "Tramptass?" sa han trevande. "Vad är det som är fel?"

Klumpen under täcket fortsatte skaka.

Tvekande, placerade James en hand på toppen av täcket. "Sirius? Har det här att göra med Remus? Hände någonting?"

Den Siriusformade klumpen skakade ännu mer. Den här gången hörde James tydligt en snyftning.

_Okej. Remus måste ha flippat ur och avvisat honom eller något. Han behöver bara lite tid. Du kan absolut fixa det här._ Utan att veta vad annat han kunde göra, tog James ett stadigt grepp om täcket och drog bort det. "Sirius Black", mullrade han. "Sätt dig upp och sluta vara så patetisk nu!"

Skrämd till lydnad satte sig Sirius upp, stirrandes. Hans ögon var vidöppna och röda och hans kinder var tårrandiga och rödflammiga. Han liknade en borttappad hundvalp så mycket att James var tvungen att stoppa sig själv från att sträcka sig fram och krama honom. Han bestämde sig för att den bestämda rösten fungerade, och fortsatte: "Berätta nu för mig: vad tusan var det som hände?" Han började mentalt förbereda ett tal i huvudet.

Sirius såg övergiven ut. "Jag blev rädd."

"Du måste bara ha lite tålamod, Black, vi är män och- vänta, va?" James blinkade. Han hade aldrig, i alla sina år av vänskap med Sirius, hört honom säga de tre orden i följd tillsammans tidigare.

"Jag blev rädd, okej?"

"Du blev rädd?"

"Sluta få mig att upprepa det! Ja." Sirius såg lite retlig ut, och gjorde ett utfall mot täcket. I en imponerande uppvisning av armmusklerna han hade skaffat genom att slå massa dunkare, drog James undan täcket över hans huvud och kastade det till sin egen säng.

Och plötsligt, förstod James. Han såg hur Sirius tog tag om och släppte sängkläderna, den nervösa spänningen i hans käke. Han mindes hur Sirius ögon lyste upp varje gång han såg Remus, hans orubbliga dåliga humör när Remus fick sin första flickvän som höll i hela de tre veckorna som de hade varit tillsammans, hur Sirius tog vilken ursäkt som helst för att kasta en arm runt honom eller vila en hand på hans axel. Framför sig, såg han Sirius doppa Remus baklänges och kyssa honom just så som han alltid velat göra med Lily.

_Åh, Potter. Du är en första klassens idiot._

Han hade hela tiden trott att det bara var _Remus_ med en hemlighet. Fast han visserligen inte märkt det själv först (det var Lily som sa det till honom), så hade han börjat märka tecknen när han började leta efter dem. Han hade varit så upptagen med att iaktta Remus och konspirera och planera i sitt huvud att han hade glömt titta på Sirius. Han hade vetat att Sirius var åtminstone lite intresserad från det påtagliga sättet han flirtade med Remus ibland, vilket var varför han hade varit så säker på att Sirius inte skulle avvisa en stöt från Remus, men hade trott att det bara var ett flytande intresse. Resten, hade han tänkt, skulle utvecklas av sig självt. Kanske skulle Sirius sen bli kär i Remus. Eller kanske (och ärligt talat hade James trott att det var det mest sannolika scenariot, eftersom Sirius trots allt inte hade blivit kär i någon av sina sexuella partners än), skulle Remus inse att han hade misstagit sig helt och Marodörerna skulle gå tillbaka till att vara det de alltid varit.

_Remus flippade ur och avvisade honom? Snarare tvärtom. Du är verkligen en första klassens idiot._

"Va?"

_Oj då._ Han hade inte insett att han pratade högt. Han tänkte på det, och upprepade sen: "Du är verkligen en första klassens idiot."

Sirius stirrade misstroget på honom. "_Jag?_"

"Ja. Um. Både jag och du, faktiskt, men jag har i alla fall insett mitt misstag. Tramptass, min vän, du är den största idioten i rummet."

Han ställde sig upp och gav Sirius en klapp på axeln. "Sluta gråta och städa upp lite, kompis. Jag tvivlar på att Måntand vill att hans nya pojkvän ser ut som en mes." Han sköt Sirius ett fräckt leende. "Jag har några saker att göra."

När han var vid dörren, vände han sig om igen. Sirius satt fortfarande på sängen, och såg både häpen och förvirrad ut. James gav efter, och gick tillbaka. Varsamt, sa han: "Sirius, du har absolut ingenting att vara rädd för. Acceptera det, okej?" Och sen ignorerade han alla tankar på sin maskulinitet, och sträckte sig fram för att ge sin bästa vän en kram. Han kände Sirius slappna av marginellt. James klappade honom på ryggen, gav honom ett lugnande leende, och lämnade sen rummet. Han stängde dörren tyst efter sig.

Utanför rummet, stod han still för ett ögonblick och tänkte. Han såg Peter arbeta flitigt på sin uppsats framför eldstaden. Några meter bort satt Lily och fnissade med sina tjejkompisar.

Han hoppade nerför trappan, ett välbekant glimmande kom tillbaka till hans ögon som bara kunde beskrivas som _Marodöriskt._ Han skulle fixa det här. Men han behövde lite hjälp.

"Pete! Behöver dig", ropade han. Sen slirade han till ett stopp framför Lily, gick ner på ett knä och satte eftertryckligt sin högra hand på sitt bröst. "Lily Evans, skulle du behaga undvara lite av din tid?"

Han blev slagen på huvudet med en bok för sitt besvär. "Sluta med dina upptåg, Potter, innan jag förhäxar dig", var det retliga svaret.

"Aj!" Han grep sitt huvud och stönade. "Jag menade bara om du ville hjälpa mig få Remus och Sirius att bli tillsammans!"

Lilys ansikte klarnade och hennes hela hållning ändrades. "Men, varför sa du inte bara det?" sa hon sött. Hon plockade upp sin bok och dammade av den, vinkade hejdå till sina vänner och vände sig till James. "Så vad är planen?"

* * *

**A/N: **Tre av fyra! Kom gärna ihåg att lämna lite kritik, sånt blir man bara bättre av. :)


	4. Inga Fler Hemligheter

Oj oj, det här tog sin lilla tid, ledsen för det - men här är den sista biten! Den är så söt och fluffig så att man knappt står ut - men det är såklart så jag föredrar det.. ;) I alla fall, tack för responsen, och hoppas ni har gillat den lika mycket som jag har gjort! Tack till in fantasy också, för att jag fick översätta den.

**Disclaimer:** Jag äger ingenting. Alla karaktärer tillhör JK Rowling, och historien är skriven av in fantasy - jag bara översätter.

* * *

Remus var i sjukhusflygeln. Madam Pomfrey fladdrade runt omkring honom, förebrående och ompysslande, och viftade med ett finger i hans ansikte när hon började hela hans fotled. "Du borde ta bättre hand om dig själv, Remus", sa hon till honom mellan trollformler. "Med det du måste gå igenom varje månad, borde du verkligen försöka hålla dig fri från skador resten av tiden. Och det inkluderar att _inte_ bli träffad av förhäxningar."

"Ja, madam Pomfrey", sa Remus dystert, och såg på utan intresse när hans fotled reducerades från sin imitation av en svullen tomat och gick tillbaka till sin ursprungliga form.

"Sådär. Allt klart." Hon kastade en sista diagnostisk trollformel och stuvade sedan undan sin trollstav, för att sedan plötsligt ge Remus ett varmt leende som fick honom att känna sig lite bättre efter de ganska plågsamma händelserna som skett. "Iväg med dig."

Remus reste sig försiktigt upp, lättad över att ha två normalt fungerande fötter igen. Han hade knappt tagit två steg när madam Pomfrey plötsligt frågade: "Vart är dina små trubbelmakare till vänner? Åtminstone en av dem är oftast med dig, särskilt när du är skadad. Mr. Black kan vanligtvis inte separeras från dig när du är här." Hon gav honom en slug, frågande blick.

Han skiftade sin vikt från ena foten till den andra. Han funderade över att svara sanningsenligt, vilket antagligen skulle ha blivit någonting i stil med: "Faktiskt, madam Pomfrey, så praktiskt taget berättade jag för Sirius Black att jag är hopplöst förälskad i honom och han sprang iväg och det visade sig att allt bara var en av James Potters lömska planer som han kommer att dö en högst plågsam död för. Det är därför som Sirius inte är här för ögonblicket."

Nej. Ingen mening med att dela hans förödmjukelse. "Eh, jag tror att Sirius hade lite arbeten han behövde bli klar med." Det var, i alla fall, bara en halv lögn. Han kunde slå vad om sitt prefektmärke att Sirius inte hade gjort klart sin uppsats i Förvandlingskonst, så han _hade_ verkligen oavslutat arbete. Det var bara det, att han antagligen inte gjorde det precis nu. Remus hade ingen aning om vart Sirius var just nu.

Madam Pomfrey höjde ett ögonbryn. Innan hon kunde kommentera sannolikheten att Sirius skulle göra något arbete alls, brast dörren till sjukhusflygen upp och Lily sprang in, med ögon uppspärrade i oro.

"Remus! Jag har letat överallt efter dig och några förstaårselever sa till mig att de såg dig halta till sjukhusflygeln - är du okej?"

"Jag mår fint", sa han, och försökte sig på ett lugnade leende som inte alls verkade vara särskilt framgångsrikt, att döma av Lilys ansiktsuttryck. "Det var bara en stukning och - eh, ingenting. Madam Pomfrey sa att jag kunde gå nu, ändå."

Lily tittade misstänksamt mellan honom och madam Pomfrey, som om hon försökte verifiera sanningsgraden av hans ord. "Är du säker? För om du behöver vila så kan du det, vem bryr sig om Potter och hans pl-" Hon slog en hand över för sin mun och började hosta våldsamt. "Min poäng är", sa hon när hon hade återhämtat sig, "att du kan stanna om du-"

"Miss Evans, mr. Lupin är helt okej", avbröt madam Pomfrey. "Det var bara en mindre skada. Iväg med er nu, ni är båda klara här."

"Åh, tack, madam Pomfrey. Remus, vi måste - Remus?" Hon virvlade runt bara för att se baksidan av Remus klädnad försvinna genom dörren. "Vänta, Rem!" Hon skyndade efter honom och grep tag om hans arm i ett försök att sakta ner honom. "Vart är elden? Vart ska du?"

Remus saktade ner med en suck. "Det är brinner inte, Lily. Jag är bara väldigt trött, det är allt - jag hoppades på att gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet för att vila." Han gav henne en uppgiven blick. "Jag antar att du har någon annanstans du vill att jag ska vara?"

Till hans överraskning, skakade hon på huvudet och flinade på ett sätt som var kusligt likt James bekanta Marödörflin, vilket bara ökade hans farhågor. "Nej, faktiskt, jag tycker att det är en helt _briljant_ idé", sa hon, och lät alldeles för glad över idén än vad som var berättigat. Hon hakade en arm i hans och försökte dra med sig en nu helt stillastående Remus framåt.

"Tycker du?" sa han, utan att röra på sig. "Varför?"

Hon blängde på honom. "Behöver vänner anledningar för att bry sig om varandras hälsa? Kom _igen._"

Han matchade hennes sura min med en egen. "Du planerar någonting."

Hon såg omedelbart trotsig ut. "Det gör jag _inte._ Jag har inte sänkt mig till Marodörnivå än, Remus Lupin. Hur vågar du antyda en sådan sak!"

"Mhmm", sa han, och lyckades på något vis lägga in en miljon anklagelser i de två stavelserna. Han pausade, och frågade sedan nästan nonchalant: "Vad var det där om James du sa förut?"

Han gav henne en skeptisk blick som sa _jag låter mig inte luras av det här, inte det minsta_. "Lily. Jag har redan varit offer för en av James fyndiga planer idag och jag har ingen som helst lust att bli involverad i en till. Vad det än är som ni två planerar, lämna mig utanför."

Han vände sig om för att försöka springa iväg i den motsatta riktningen bara för att bli blockerad av Lily, som hade förutsett vad han skulle föra och ställt sig i en stadig position framför honom med sina händer på höfterna, och fötterna brett isär. "Sällskapsrummet är åt det hållet", sa hon skarpt, och pekade med ett finger över Remus axel.

Han tänkte snabbt. "Faktiskt, Lily, så tror jag att det_ skulle _vara bäst om jag stannar över natten i sjukhusflygeln ändå. Min fotled känns lite konstig, nu när jag tänker på det."

Hon vek sig inte ens en centimeter. "Madam Pomfrey sa att den hade läkt helt."

"Ja, inget illa menat, men jag tror att jag vet hur jag mår bäst själv."

Lily ryckte på axlarna. "Vi kan gå tillbaka in och be henne undersöka dig igen, jag har inga problem med det."

Han gav upp. Han hade lärt sig för länge sedan att när Lily var på sitt envisa humör, så var det lättare att bara följa med strömmen än att försöka simma motströms - eftersom man slutligen skulle bli tagen i samma riktning ändå. Ingen mening med att förlänga smärtan.

Han följde henne nedslaget, halvhjärtat undrandes över vad för sorts spratt James hade planerat och tänkte att dagen omöjligen kunde bli värre.

Han var så upptagen med att fundera över sitt livs eländen och han var inte uppmärksam när han klev igenom porträtthålet in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum bakom Lily. Det var bara när han av misstag krockade med henne som han tittade upp, förvånad, och det tog en sekund för honom att ta in det han såg.

Rummet hade blivit helt omvandlat. Den vanligtvis ljusa belysningen hade dämpats och ljus kantade väggarna i växelvis röd och vit färg. Marodörernas vanliga plats framför eldstaden hade blivit ersatt av en mysig tvåsitsig soffa i en rik, rosenröd färg. Vid sidan stod två stolar och ett bord, med en imponerande festmåltid i miniatyr ovanpå. Men den mest hänförande delen, var taket - det hade på något sätt blivit förtrollat till att visa en klar, svart himmel med bleka stjärnor späckade över ytan. Han förundrades över de komplexa förtrollningarna, och undrade flyktigt hur i hela världen James hade lyckats få Lily att hjälpa honom göra det. Inte en chans att han kunde ha gjort det helt själv.

En liten, generad harkling från andra sidan av rummet väckte honom ur sin dagdröm. Han såg sig omkring bara för att inse att Lily hade försvunnit - när stack hon? - men sen flög alla tankar ut ur hans huvud när hans blick flyttades till bottnen av sovsalstrappan och han andades skarpt in. Där, med en fåraktig blick och båda händerna nedstoppade i fickorna på sin klädnad, stod Sirius.

###

Det var en löjlig plan.

Sirius sa det till sig själv om och om igen när han hjälpte James lägga en vit linneduk över den långa bänken som Peter hade lyckats övertala husalferna att låna ut, tillsammans med den kopiösa mängden mat som nu tydligen var utspridd över bordet. Det fortsatte eka i hans huvud när han iakttog James och Peter valla varje enstaka Gryffindorelev upp för trappan till sovsalarna och sedan låsa dörrarna så att ingen kunde gå tillbaka till sällskapsrummet. Tanken verkade ingrodd i honom när han oroligt vankade upp och ner för trapporna, och kastade blickar på klockan var och varannan sekund. Lily hade sagt att hon skulle gå och hämta Remus - vad i helvete var det som tog så lång tid?

Det hjälpte inte att James bara hade informerat honom om planen tio minuter innan den skulle genomföras. Han var inte ens säker på att James skulle ha rådfrågat honom över huvud _taget_ om det inte var för att han ville veta Sirius åsikt om Remus favoritchoklad. (Det var Godisbaronens mörkaste mörka choklad - det var någonting med hur Remus slöt sina ögon för att njuta av smaken av ren rikedom av choklad när han åt den som fick Sirius mage att göra volter.) James hade helt enkelt antagit att Sirius inte bara skulle samtycka utan dessutom vara oändligt tacksam för all ansträngning han lagt ner på att få ihop honom och Remus.

Och medan Sirius måste erkänna att upplägget var ganska imponerande, så kunde han inte låta bli att tycka att en romantisk miljö inte var riktigt vad Remus ville ha eller skulle uppskatta särskilt för tillfället. Han hade varit nära på att övertala sig själv att inte göra det ändå trettiotvå gånger (han hade räknat) medan han väntade och han hade framgångsrikt vacklat mellan vad han kände var hela spektrumet av mänskliga känslor - skuld, förväntan, ängslan, upphetsning, rädsla, iver och nervositet, till den punkten att han trodde att han höll på att bli galen. Men det som i slutändan fick honom att stanna kvar var helt enkelt tanken att se Remus glad igen, att fixa sitt misstag, bara så att han kunde torka bort uttrycket av förbryllad smärta och förvirrad avvisning på Remus ansikte från sitt minne, från när han knuffade undan honom från deras tidigare kyss. Och enligt James (Sirius var fortfarande inte helt säker på att han trodde på honom), så skulle det här åstadkomma det.

Han hade äntligen satt sig ner på det nedersta trappsteget i trappan för att vänta. Men precis när han gjorde det, så svängdes porträtthålet öppet och Lily dök upp, följd av en ganska nedstämd Remus.

Han ställde sig upp, medan hans hjärta gjorde baklängesvolter. Remus såg trött och ovårdad ut, men bara åsynen av honom fick Sirius att vilja helt återskapa skiten de gjorde tidigare - eller faktiskt, bara en väldigt specifik del av skiten.

Fast, det var antagligen inte det bästa sättet att börja det här på. Och än så länge, hade Remus fortfarande inte visat något tecken på att märka honom. Lily gled förbi honom på vägen upp för trapporna, och skickade honom en skarp blick innan hon försvann in i tjejernas sovsal. Han harklade sig. Såg hur Remus såg sig omkring, förvånad, såg honom, och sedan de blandade känslorna som kämpade på hans ansikte innan han blev på sin vakt och hans ansiktsuttryck blev helt neutralt.

De stod båda där, på motsatta sidor av rummet, utan att prata. Tystnaden blev tyngre varje sekund tills Sirius inte kunde stå ut längre.

Han harklade sig, och sa tafatt: "Hej."

Remus stoppade ner båda händerna i sina fickor, i en imitation av Sirius hållning. "Hej", svarade han, och blev sedan tyst igen.

Sirius skrek i sitt huvud. _Den här jävla stämningen. Den gör allt så _besvärligt.

Han försökte desperat hitta ett samtalsämne - _vad som helst_ - som kunde rubba den här obekväma tystnaden.

På andra sidan rummet, kunde han känna att Remus försökte göra en insats. Varulven viftade en hand vagt mot omgivningen och frågade: "Var det här James idé?"

Lättad, ryckte Sirius lite på axlarna, och nickade samtidigt instämmande. "Ja. Du vet hur Tagghorn gillar att lägga sig i."

"Tyckte väl att det här inte riktigt verkade vara din stil", sa Remus. Sedan, som om han inte kunde rå sig för, krokades hans läppar i ett leende.

Och det var allt Sirius behövde. Han täckte avståndet mellan dem i fem långa kliv och lindade sina armar runt den något häpna varulven, och begravde sitt ansikte i Remus axel. "Förlåt för det förut, Måntand", andades han, med en något kvävd röst. "Jag - fick panik."

Remus vågade nästan inte tro det, hans hjärta slog vilt, och han frågade tveksamt: "Så - du var inte äcklad eller så?"

Sirius utgav ett skällande skratt mot hans axel. "Merlin, nej, Remus. Det - jag var antagligen så långt från äcklad som man kan vara. Jag-" SIrius kunde känna en rodnad klättra uppför sina kinder. "Jag tyckte verkligen om det."

"Åh." Remus gjorde sitt bästa för att hålla sig samman, även om varenda del av honom ville bryta ut i en löjlig dans när han hörde Sirius ord. Sedan lät den lilla kvarvarande rationella biten av hans hjärna som en klocka och han tog abrupt ett steg tillbaka från Sirius famn. Hans hjärta sjöng åt den besvikna blicken på Sirius ansikte. "Vänta lite. Jag tror att vi måste klargöra något här först."

Sirius såg lite nervös ut, men nickade.

"Så här är det." Remus harklade sig, och harklade sig igen. "Jag - eh, jo, det här är inte bara - jag menar, jag - _aaargh_!" Han morrade och grep tag i sitt hår. "Vänta", snäste han åt Sirius, som hade öppnat munnen. "Låt mig bara _säga_ _det._" Remus tog ett djupt andetag, och slutligen, efter flera års väntan, lyckades han förflytta orden ur sin hals. "Jag älskar dig."

Han slöt ögonen, och väntade på undergången.

Inget hände.

Han öppnade ett öga försiktigt, och såg Sirius stå med sina händer nedstoppade i sina fickor igen, med en min som om han utkämpade en våldsam strid inombords.

_Oj då._ "Du behöver inte-" började Remus fort.

"Jag älskar dig också", utbrast SIrius.

Remus blinkade.

"Jag älskar dig", upprepade Sirius. Förundran speglades i hans vidöppna ögon, som om han var förvånad över sitt erkännande och över hur lätt det var. "Jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig, jag älskar dig." Ren förtjusning spred sig över hans ansikte. "Gode Godric, Måntand, det gör jag! Jag _älskar_ dig." Hans röst var fylld av förundran.

Remus visste inte om han skulle skratta, gråta eller skaka Sirius vettlös för ärligt talat, varför kunde inte Sirius bara sagt det _tidigare_?

Vid närmare eftertanke, varför hade han inte gjort det själv?

Sirius tänkte på alla månader, nej, _år_, som varit bortkastade. För hans känslor för Remus hade hysts inom honom under en lång tid nu, bevisen samlades och byggdes på långsamt med tiden tills han tvingades inse det och konfrontera det. Och även då, vilket hade varit för några månader sedan, hade han fortfarande inte haft modet att inse vad det var.

"Jag _är_ en idiot", insåg han.

Han hörde Remus skratta lite. "Det tänker jag inte säga emot", instämde han, och sa sedan mjukt, "kom hit." Och den här gången, kom Sirius till honom utan några hämningar alls.

Remus sträckte sig fram och tog båda Sirius händer, lyfte den högra till sina läppar och pressade en kyss på insidan av hans hand, precis ovanför handleden.

Deb ömma intimiteten i gesten sände rysningar längs med Sirius ryggrad. Han inneslöt Remus midja i sina armar och drog honom till sig tills de var pressade mot varandra, och förseglade det slutligen med en mild kyss. Han ville att den enkla renheten av stunden skulle vara för evigt.

Efter en stund, steg Remus tillbaka något. "Bara lova mig en sak."

"Vad som helst."

"Inga fler hemligheter." Remus gav honom en sträng blick - eller så sträng som han kunde uppbåda med tanke på omständigheterna.

Sirius log. "Inga fler hemligheter", lovade han. "För oss båda två. Nöjd?" Och sen drog han varulven till sig i en grov kyss.

Remus log brett, ögonen glittrade, och fortskred med att visa Sirius precis hur nöjd han var med det svaret.

###

Vid frukosten nästa dag, såg James på med en blandning av stolthet och förtjusning - och en liten gnutta längtan - när Remus och Sirius strosade in i Stora Salen, handhållandes. De satte sig ner tillsammans, och utbytte blyga leenden.

Peter lutade sig mot James och viskade: "Bra att du lyckades hitta Måntands uppsats igår kväll. Tramptass står seriöst i skuld till oss för att vi gjorde hans åt honom _och_ lämnade in den, också."

"Shhh", väste James, och fyllde sin tallrik full med korvar. "Måntand vet inte." Hans uppmärksamhet avleddes plötsligt när Lily kom in och - till allas förvåning - gled in i den tomma sitsen bredvid James.

"God morgon", sa hon muntert, och smet smidigt ut serveringsskeden ur James grepp (han verkade vara fryst i chock) så att hon kunde släppa några korvar på sin egen tallrik. "Hur var din natt, Remus?" tillade hon med ett slugt leende.

Remus blev helt rosa, men lyckades kasta tillbaka ett, "Ganska utmärkt, Lily. Tack för att du hjälpte till. Åh, förresten, vad var det där om att inte sänka dig till - vad var det du kallade det - _'Marodörnivå''_ som du sa igår?"

Han blixtrade sitt mest oskyldiga leende när James sluddrade i sin pumpajuice.

Remus vände sig till Peter, med ett lite bekymrat ansiktsuttryck. "Du, Pete, nu när jag tänker på det - du bad inte om hjälp med uppsatsen i Förvandlingskonst. Lyckades du skriva klart den själv och lämna in den?"

Peter hostade till runt äggröran han åt. "Eh, ja. Vi lämnade alla in dem den här morgonen." Han kastade en ängslig blick på James. "Tagghorn hjälpte mig."

"En Marodör måste alltid hjälpa en annan Marodör i nöd, Måntand", mässade James, som nu verkade ha fått tillbaka fattningen. "Det är bara en av mina _många_ bra poänger, Lily", tillade han, med vad han antog var ett passande charmigt-men-ödmjukt leende.

"Synd att jag inte har sett mer av dina bra poänger, Potter", svarade hon syrligt, men det fanns en skymt av ett leende på hennes ansikte.

"Det var snällt av dig, Tagghorn." Remus blick landade på Sirius. "Vänta lite - Tramptass, när blev du klar med din? Jag såg dig aldrig arbeta på den."

Sirius såg lite förslagen ut. "Jag blev klar med den tidigare", ljög han.

Remus ögon smalnade. En ganska misstänksam tanke uppenbarade sig för honom. "Snälla säg inte att ni-" började han, men han fick inte avsluta eftersom Sirius hade kastat sig mot honom i desperation och nu försökte kyssa honom vettlös.

Och Remus bestämde sig för att, egentligen, med hänsyn till allt, så spelade uppsatser i Förvandlingskonst inte någon roll alls.

_**Slut.**_


End file.
